


Role Play

by Anti047



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Solo的一次偷心计划





	1. Affair

他盯着那个诱人的Omega很久了。  
不断有各种的演员和制片人来和他合影，而他脸上一直挂着甜美的笑容，从容不迫地和每一个人握手。  
Clark Kent，Bruce Wayne的娇妻。三年前两人结婚的消息震惊了整个Gotham和Metropolis.就像所有名流的婚姻一样，Bruce在结婚的第二个年头就被陆续爆出了大大小小的绯闻。  
是的，他想象得到。眼前这个看起来幸福美满的Omega有不少夜晚是在空荡荡的卧房里一个人度过的，闻着残留有自己丈夫信息素的味道的床单在午夜自渎。就像现在他所看到的一样，Clark涂了眼霜来掩盖眼底的瘀黑与脖颈上可疑的青紫色。  
他不想放弃这个机会。接近Clark就意味着他能有机会参加一些大制作的电影的拍摄，也许这就是他一举成名的绝佳机会。  
他捻灭了指尖的香烟，向被一群记者包围的Clark走去。他看准了时机，在下一个记者举起相机之前他一步跨到了Clark的身后。不可避免的，他与Clark照了一张合影。  
“Nice try.”Clark回头对比自己高一点的男人说道。  
“Pardon me？”他故作无辜。  
“你真是……”Clark笑了，笑得无缘无故。  
“我怎么？我做了什么？”他也歪了一下嘴角，他看到了Clark咧嘴时露出来的虎牙。  
“……”Clark没有说话，只是看着他笑得更加厉害了。  
“你为什么在笑？”他明知故问，为Clark送上了一杯香槟。  
“没什么，我就是喜欢。”Clark欣然地接过酒杯，将握着举杯的那只手靠在胸前口袋上的红玫瑰上，透过金黄色液体的花朵被放大，像是酒杯里盛开的血色。  
“想出去透透气吗？”他有意无意地凑到Clark耳边，嘴唇几乎碰上了Clark的眼镜。  
“当然。”Clark回答道，放下一口没动的酒和他走出了大厅。  
Clark不得不承认那个看起来平平无奇的Alpha是个会逗人开心的家伙，他们边谈边笑，直到Clark的脚下踩到了柔软的细沙他才发觉自己离酒店已经很远了。  
“你最好告诉我你的名字，陌生人。”Clark在沙滩上随意地坐下来。  
“George, George Reeves.”他毫不吝惜自己笑容。  
“Okay.”Clark点了点头。  
他们就这样坐了一会儿，直到Clark身上迷人的Omega香气渐渐飘散在空中。George来不及对此发问就被Clark揪着领口吻上了嘴唇，这时Clark也终于闻到了George身上的味道。像苦艾和烟草的混合物，与自己丈夫终年高贵神秘的古龙水的味道迥然不同。  
Omega灵活的舌头在George嘴里翻搅，发出啧啧的水声，不安分的手向他的胯部伸去。George及时按住了Clark到处点火的小手，“我想你会有兴趣到我家里再真正地喝上几杯。”  
他们迅速起身，回到陆地上。George带Clark来到他的车门前，为他打开车门还行了一个夸张的礼。回到George的住宅并没有耗费很多时间，毕竟这个时候大多数人都已经在做睡前祷告了。  
他们在正式进入主题之前，George靠在卧室的房门上问道：“我知道Bruce在外面有很多……”  
“他有个甜美的英国情夫，我不问他也不说。”Clark抢过了George的话。  
“那你有什么？”George看着Clark眼镜下泛红的眼眶问道。  
“我什么都没有。”Clark别过了头，话语里显然带上了酸涩。“但是，我可以有你。”  
Clark猛地一推，将George身后的门冲撞开，两人踉跄了一下重重地摔在了地板上。他像是什么都不在乎了，他本想撕开George的西装外套，却在双手提着领口的时候突然将脸埋在了George的肩头。下一秒，George就感觉到自己颈间温热的呼吸和湿润的肩头。  
“没事的……”George拍了拍Clark的后背，看起来结实的后背在昂贵的丝绸面料下颤抖。  
“知道我为什么没有拒绝你吗？”Clark慢慢从George身上起来，“你和那个混蛋长得真他妈的像。”  
真是讽刺，Clark拒绝不了这张脸，无论如何。  
“现在，”Clark抹了抹脸上的泪水，“让我看看你到底有什么本事。”  
那真是一双绝美的蓝眼睛。George在心里感叹，难怪Bruce在和他的第三次约会之后就宣布了结婚的消息。  
他双臂一用力就将Clark整个人都举了起来，他们身后就是床，George将Clark放在床上就像安放一个刚刚买回来的洋娃娃。  
Clark看着撑在自己上方的Alpha，他开始自己解下领带，将西装甩下床的时候纷飞的花瓣落在了白色的床单上。Clark不紧不慢地解开衬衫的纽扣，并不擅长这样的动作让Clark红了脸，再加上脸上的泪痕和渐渐浓郁的Omega的味道让George心里直痒痒。  
终于等到Clark脱下了衬衫，George直接将他的双手按在头顶，吻上了突起的锁骨。George舔吻的力道几近与啃咬，在Clark身上留下了鲜红的咬痕。Omega丰满的胸肌柔软的过分，他两只手都不能握住。  
在George夹着乳尖两手捏着胸肉揉动的时候Clark发出了第一声呻吟，已经哺育过孩子的奶孔受不了几下刺激就再次张开了。  
“啊……”Clark发出一声轻轻的惊叫，双腿夹紧的那一处布料已经湿透了，看上去要比周围干燥的布料颜色暗许多。  
没等Clark从乳尖按压的酸痛中回过神来，George已经剥下了他的长裤，撕开他身上最后的遮蔽物，将已经完全兴奋的阴茎握在了手里来回搓动。  
Omega的后穴已经湿透了，透明的粘液不断从后面的小孔流出，几乎沾湿了大半张床单。  
“我还什么都没有做你就湿成这样了，等下是不是要把整个房间给淹了？”George将Clark的双腿分开，两手来回揉捏雪白的臀肉，看后穴一张一合的吐出更多的液体。  
“嗯……没有……”Clark感觉自己就像一个面团，就要被揉坏了。  
等到George几乎将半个手掌伸入后穴的时候，Clark尖叫着射了出来。George的手指很快就触到了最隐秘的地方，子宫口的软肉半张半开，吮吸着他的手指。  
经过生育的Omega分外的敏感，每次George活动手指撩拨那两片软肉的时候Clark就会拱起腰并发出混合着哭腔的呻吟。  
玩够了的Alpha终于掏出了沉甸甸的性器，在巨物一口气全部埋入Clark体内的时候Clark发出了一声长长的叹息。  
被填满的感觉让Clark有些恍惚，让他误认为自己在和Bruce做爱，于是他轻轻呢喃着Bruce的名字，“Bruce……”  
没有一个Alpha能忍受自己床上的Omega喊着其他Alpha的名字，哪怕根本不是自己的Omega. George加大了顶撞的力度，大力地拔出和顶入让Clark的声音也碎了。当Alpha的结狠狠地进入Clark的子宫的时候，他终于意识到自己干了什么蠢事。  
“不，你不能……”Clark企图推开身上的人，但是他身上一点力气都没有。酸胀的下身和软麻的腰部让他的抵抗看起来像是欲拒还迎的邀请，这让George生了好好欺负他的念头。  
“我不能什么？”他明知故问，还又用力顶进了子宫里面。  
“你不能射在里面……啊！”Clark被他最后一下弄得又射了出来，肠壁一阵绞紧逼得George也射在了里面。他抽搐着大腿躺在床上，又流下了泪水。  
“晚了，你为我也生一个吧。”George吻上Clark的眉骨，缓缓地从Omega的蜜穴里退出来。  
Clark没有力气在回答他的话了，闭上眼昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。  
这时George脱下了身上的衣物，露出了满身骇人的伤疤，走进了浴室。

“所以，这就是你推荐出演超人的演员？”Bruce在早餐桌上向Clark问道。  
“当然，我觉得这就是最佳人选了。”Clark一边为他们的儿子擦嘴一边回答。  
“你最好能解释你昨天晚上去那里了？”Bruce放下了餐具，“你不在Gotham.”  
“你也没去开什么重要会议，我知道你去见那个英国人了。”Clark也不甘示弱。  
而路过餐厅的Alfred抖了抖沾满不明液体和红玫瑰花瓣的床单，叹了口气，走向了洗衣房。


	2. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo的一次偷心计划

这不是Napoleon Solo第一次来到这辆PanAmerica，Airsteam上，他对这里的熟悉程度就像它的主人一样。  
他觊觎那副挂在天花板上的Pollock的真迹很久了，他却没有在第一次来到这里的时候将它据为己有。  
在他第一次来到这个小仓库的时候，他抱着玩味的心情将这里看了个遍。这里干净整洁得就像他的主人一样，衣柜里整齐单一的衣物，抽屉里码好的各国钞票和金币，武器室里排放整齐的枪支以及只有一副餐具的抽屉。  
每次Solo来的时候只是拿走一些无关紧要的东西，一双袜子，一条藏在抽屉最里面的领带。他更享受躺在那张不算大和柔软的床上盯着那幅画发呆，像他会不会也像自己一样在夜里看着那些线条胡思乱想，然后悄悄地入睡。  
而现在他无需幻想，因为他观察已久的猎物的主人正睡在他曾躺过的床上。沉睡的Alpha就像冬眠的灰熊，胸膛随呼吸平稳有力地起伏。中规中矩的睡觉姿势让Solo暗自嘲笑了很久，可他还是会忍不住留下来观望一会儿，猜想他的梦境。直到天际将明，直到他不得不回去再给自己来一针抑制剂。

这是从什么时候开始的呢？  
应该是在他接下这次任务的时候。

三个月前，Solo以记者Clark Kent的身份进入一家公司调查他的目标——Christian Wolff.  
他站在大楼的另一端隔着天井看到了在玻璃墙上计算账目的Christian，Solo惊异于他的记忆力和无比专注的神态。他曾经以会计师的身份进行伪装，那些关于数字的前期准备几乎要了他的命。  
而Christian却无比地专注，Solo通过照相机的镜头看清了男人的模样。标准的退役军人的发型和属于文职人员的金丝眼镜在男人身上完美地融合，灰蓝色的西装藏不住他健硕的身材，隐藏在高级古龙水下的Alpha的气息让Solo在心里吹了一声口哨。  
自闭症的杀手Alpha.  
Solo想着。于是他在午休时间装作不小心的样子撞到了Christian的身上，他道着歉捡起散落在地上的东西。  
“Oh，I am so sorry……”Clark捡起一边凹进去的金属水杯。  
“It’s okay，it was broken long ago.”Christian接过水杯，离开了。  
Clark看着Christian离开的背影，又看了看手机上显示正常工作的跟踪器，露出了微笑。

就这样他不断地延长行动的时间，直到昨天他的雇主对他发出了最后通牒。这就是为什么他现在穿着夜行服站在狭窄的走廊里，却迟迟不肯行动。  
他记得那双棕色的眼睛，就像记得所有理所应当记住的东西一样。Solo作为Omega偶尔也会找些乐子，只是那以后他的床伴都变成了棕色头发的白人Beta.在他最不堪的梦里，他失神而呼唤的名字和一闪而过的眼神都是属于一个人的。  
Napoleon Solo从不回访他的目标。他给自己立下规矩作为他为数不多的底线，但是他现在犹豫了，他这个无所畏惧的盗贼现在害怕他再也不能见到这个从未真正见到他的人。他有些想笑，他曾认为自己不属于拥有感情的那一类人。但是这一切改变得有多快，他光顾这里的次数越来越多，甚至多于他暂时称为家的地方。  
在他手握Christian的领带自渎时，嗅着Alpha几乎消失的气息而登上顶峰。Christian的气味好闻极了，松木和落叶的味道一度让Solo在床上尖叫着释放。  
“不，我不会就这样离开。”Solo想着，做出了一个疯狂的决定。他拿出自己伪装气味用的针剂，一针纯正Alpha的信息素。他清楚的知道这一针会在Christian身上产生什么样的作用，但是他还是将针管里的液体抹在了Christian的腺体上。  
几分钟之后，信息素开始起作用了。  
Solo看到Christian开始变得急促的呼吸，他掀开了Christian身上白色的薄被，跨坐在Christian身上，双手伸进略显幼稚的短袖衫，在触摸到结实的腹肌的时候Solo很丢人的感觉身下一阵紧缩。他俯下身用自己的唇瓣轻轻触碰Christian干涩的嘴唇，伸出舌尖描绘对方嘴唇的形状。  
就在Solo想要离开的时候他感觉到自己的头被按了回来，他惊异地睁大双眼，却对上了Alpha烧得发红的眼睛。Christian并没有什么吻技可言，只是一味的掠夺Solo口中的津液，舌尖不小心扫过的上颚让Solo一阵颤栗。  
显然Alpha不满意身上的桎梏，Christian撕碎了自己的短袖，坐起的身体让Solo抱紧他的脖颈并用双腿盘紧他的腰身。在Christian松开Solo的嘴唇的时候Solo看到了Christian健硕的身材，算不上完美，但是他发誓这个男人绝对能徒手扭断一匹狼的脖子。  
正当Solo走神的时候，Christian已经撕开了他的夜行服。坚韧的纤维在Christian手里脆弱如一张薄纸，当他的胸膛贴上Christian的胸膛的一瞬间，对方炽热的体温让他浑身为之兴奋。他们勃起的性器隔着布料摩擦在一起，Solo的气息也收敛不住了，Omega依兰香般的味道充满了整个房间。  
“Mark me.”Solo掏出Christian沉甸甸的阴茎并将自己的生殖腺送到他的唇边。  
受到邀请的Alpha几乎想都没想就咬了下去，气体标记的痛感让Solo清晰地意识到自己在做什么。他套弄着Alpha的性器，手指戳入马眼，揉弄满胀的阴囊。  
很快Solo就感觉到自己手中的性器又胀大了一圈，只是他有些后悔自己的玩火行为，但是已经晚了。  
这时Christian将Solo从身上拽下来面向下摔在床上，一手握住对方的窄腰扯下了Solo的裤子。Solo的后穴已经湿得不成样子了，在感觉到Alpha的巨物贴近的时候他还是忍不住想要向前逃。但是Christian不会给他这个机会，肉刃劈开了Solo的后穴，在被填满的瞬间Solo抓紧了身下的床单。  
松软的肠壁立即包裹了入侵的性器，没有给Solo喘息的机会，Christian马上就开始了抽插。如同打桩一般的完全的进出让Solo没有几下就感觉自己的宫口震颤，他的呻吟还未出口就被急促的呼吸堵了回去。  
Alpha机械般的性爱让Solo呜咽着流出了热液，他在几近失神的时候被Christian从床单上拽起身来，突然的体位变化让Christian的阴茎深入到Solo半开的宫口。  
“啊——”Solo没能忍住这一声惊叫，Christian将他的下颌扶起，修长的手指触摸他的喉结。迫使他抬头的同时将自己的即将成结的阴茎伸入了Solo的子宫，Solo目光散涣地望着天花板上的画作。从未有人到过的处女之地被彻底的占有，Solo摸着自己的小腹，感受Alpha巨大的结在里面抽动。  
“……married on Wednesday……”Christian的呓语传入Solo的耳朵，而此时的Solo却无心关注对方到底在说什么。  
第一次Solo有了安定的感觉，他想要怀上这个男人的孩子，留在他身边，不用再到处偷窃，在陌生的旅店里和素不相识的Beta做爱，不用在每个发情期注射抑制剂后忍受腺体针刺般的疼痛。  
所以在Christian滚烫的精液喷射到他的子宫腔里的时候，Solo发出了一声满足而绵长的叹息。  
Solo回头吻上了Christian的嘴唇，他的Alpha的嘴唇。嘴里的迷药足够让一只成年的雄性灰熊入睡，他将Christian放倒在床上，拔出阴茎的后穴里精液满溢出来，流在床单上。  
Solo在浴室里给自己做了简单的清理，他在离开的时候带走了那副花了他三个月时间来偷的画。  
就是这样了，Solo想道，再也没有更好的办法了。 

当Solo再次以Clark Kent的身份出现在车站的时候，他心不在焉的走向自己的站台。被标记后的疲惫让他疏于警戒，他没有注意到向他靠近的人，也没有注意到身后沾满乙醚的手帕。  
于是Solo再次醒来的时候他的双手被拷着，跪在某个仓库里面。  
“你让我失望了，Solo.”男人苍老的声音飘进Solo晕乎乎的脑袋。  
“我带来了你要的东西。”Solo说道，即使身处险境他也表现地事不关己。  
“你应该知道我为什么雇你，你从来不留目标活口的规矩呢？”男人让手下拽起Solo的头发，逼迫他看着自己。  
“这次不一样。”Solo感觉到抵在自己后脑的枪口。  
“有什么不一样……”那人说道，似乎闻到了Solo身上一场的味道，“你被标记了。”  
男人掏出手枪贴着Solo的脸颊向下滑，用枪口碰碰他紧闭的嘴唇。Solo似乎没有张开嘴的意思，男人只好蹲下身将枪口移向Solo的小腹，“我猜这里一定被灌满了Alpha的精液，说不定还会有一个小小的惊喜……”  
“！”Solo的脸上有了明显的恐惧，他从没有这样失控过情绪。  
“现在，乖乖张开嘴。”  
听到命令的Solo只能张开嘴舔上枪管，舌尖触到冰凉的金属留下水渍，画面色情无比。  
“你知道我接下来会怎么做吗？”男人将枪管通向更深的地方，“我会用它捅到你的子宫里，然后按下扳机。”  
男人抽出手枪，看着Solo脸上愤怒又羞辱的表情。他一手搭上Solo的腰带，还没有用力就被子弹射穿了脑袋。  
鲜血溅在Solo的脸上，他身后的人也依次倒下。接着他听到了熟悉的声音，沙哑低沉的声音念着童谣，“……died on Friday……”  
接着他就看到了高大的男人的身影，背着光看不清脸庞，但Solo绝对不会认错自己Alpha的气味。  
“你……”Solo看着Christian放下手枪，蹲下来为自己解开手铐，“……是怎么找到我的？”  
“那间仓库里都是我这个世界上最重要的东西，我不会让任何人偷走他们的。”  
是的，Solo忘记拿下来的追踪器救了他一命。

到底是谁被偷了呢？  
这可不好说，因为Napoleon Solo的心已经不是他自己的了。

“你都什么时候会念那个古怪的童谣？”Solo乖乖地走在Christian身后，让他牵着手。  
“紧张的时候。”  
“就这样？”  
“还有感觉到爱的时候。”Christian回过头，吻上了Solo的手背。


	3. Go Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Christian/Solo-threesome!

“你到底希望我用什么来换取你的殷勤献身呢？”Bruce看着床上半卧的人，出现在自己宾馆房间里的陌生的漂亮尤物。  
“先不谈价格，亲爱的。”Solo在柔软蓬松的床单上跪行，“你会告诉我一切的。”Solo抽出Bruce的蓝色暗纹领带，牵引对方靠近自己。  
那真是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，像一个漩涡。Bruce想道，那怪他有那样莫名其妙的自信。不过无所谓了，我们的play boy只想让这个大胆的诱人小东西长长记性。  
但是Bruce躲开了那个吻，躲开了Solo主动送上来的嘴唇，转而吻上Solo露在衬衫领外面的脖颈。谁都没有立即脱光对方衣物的冲动，只是一次交易式的性爱而已。两个心怀鬼胎的人相互拥抱，在层层戒备的心智之下企图勾起对方的欲望。  
两人身上高级古龙水的味道与荷尔蒙混在一起，再加上酒店较为昏暗的灯光，这一切都让Solo忍不住沉迷于对方的气息。Solo的脖颈扬起，像一只幼兽交出自己最柔软脆弱的部位。  
Bruce的舌尖追逐着Solo上下滑动的喉结，慢慢地解开了Solo的衬衫。健康的肤色显露出来，光滑的皮肤上面没有一丝的伤痕。  
这与Napoleon Solo所从事的职业并不符合。但是对方匀称的身材与肌肉还是告诉Bruce自己怀里是一个训练有素的特工，而不是什么为了走秀而进健身房的模特。  
Solo的衬衫被褪下一半，另一只袖子搭在肩头上摇摇欲坠。Bruce加大了手掌抚摸的力量，留下鲜红的印记。被反复揉捻乳珠的快感像电流蹿Solo的小腹，丰腴的胸肌异常的柔软，这对Bruce来说是个小小的意外。  
“够了……”Solo有些不耐烦了，直到刚才他才意识到自己的身体与常人的区别。  
虽然Solo带着多情的假面混迹已久，却没有人知道他真正的秘密。Solo对所谓床伴的规矩很简单，要么拿钱闭嘴走人，要么长睡不醒。  
而眼前这位显然不是他能用原来的方式能解决的。Solo觉得自己走向了一个没有终点的路，他知道什么样的后果摆在他的眼前，但是他无力更改，否则会有无法预想的可怕后果在等着他。  
玩弄够了的Bruce将目标转向了Solo的腿间，在手掌包裹上Solo的阴茎的时候却看到了Solo窘迫的表情。  
“怎么了？刚才是谁信誓旦旦地保证给我一次‘特殊服务’的？”Bruce对Solo这样的表现并不感到意外。早在Solo来到Gotham准备向Bruce Wayne寻求庇护的时候，Bruce就弄到了关于他的全部资料。  
Napoleon Solo，艺术品盗贼，一级通缉犯，以及Christian Wolff目前的任务目标。  
没有给Solo回答的时间，Bruce直接解开了他的皮带，将长裤从修长的腿上彻了下来。Bruce保留了Solo的男士筒袜，在他准备揭下最后一层遮蔽物的时候，发现Solo的会阴部一片湿糯。  
“自己做了润滑吗？”Bruce的语气轻薄傲慢，就像对一个妓女一样。  
“……”Solo缩了缩腿，用更加轻挑的语气说，“那你猜我在下面藏了什么？”  
这个眼神激起了男人的好奇心，Bruce撕下最后的屏障，只看到了Solo尺寸并不算大的阴茎。当然，在Bruce质疑的眼神之下Solo只能用一种几乎看不出是伪装的姿态向男人展示自己身体的秘密。  
在Solo的阴茎下面并没有男性的阴囊，而是用一道裂缝取代。淡粉的肉缝显然表示它的主人并未使用过这里，这个想法让Bruce有些兴奋，像是拆开圣诞礼物那种的兴奋。Bruce的注视让Solo感到鲜少有的难为情，他想要合上的双腿却被Bruce拉展，打得更开。  
“怎么样？够不够你帮我解决我现在的麻烦？”Solo立即收回刚才柔软的态度。  
“这很难说，”Bruce一侧扬起的嘴角让Solo意识到自己很可能被算计了，“因为我需要另一个人的意见。”  
就在这时房门突然打开，走来的男人有着与Bruce相似的面容，只是脸上多了一副金丝眼镜和拒人于千里之外的冷漠。  
在看到男人的一瞬间Solo几乎是挣扎着要从床上逃开，却被Bruce按了回去。  
“你……放开我！”Solo马上就明白了这个阴谋，Bruce Wayne的异姓哥哥并不是什么谣传。他的敌人，Christian Wolff就是Bruce的兄长。Solo本以为自己只是被迫进行了一次肉体交易，没想到这回连命都要搭上了。  
“你不用担心，Chris并没有要你的命的打算。”Bruce用不知道从那里拿来的手铐将Solo的双手拷了起来。  
“也许那是因为你还不知道他的雇主是谁。”Solo反驳道，他看着Christian站在床边放下后背比他还要高的枪，换下厚重的风衣的时候，他顿时醒悟。  
“你知道的，事情不做完我不会回来。”Christian扯了扯领带，也坐在了床上。  
他身上寒冷的气息一下子席卷了Solo，没有Bruce挑逗的耐心，Christian直接扭过Solo的脑袋让他面对自己。  
Solo小心翼翼地两腿分开跨坐在Christian身上，他根本不知道眼前这个男人下一步会做什么。他是优秀的间谍和盗贼，但这并不代表他能看透一个强迫症控制狂的心思。  
“现在我很遗憾地告诉你，你需要讨好两个雇主了。”Bruce温热的呼吸喷吐在Solo的耳后，趁Solo分神的时候讲手指滑向了股间。  
他还没有来得及反应，Christian的舌尖已经舔上了Solo的那道裂缝。前后同时的刺激让Solo倒吸了一口气，他不知道该抓住那里，只能向后靠在Bruce怀里，却将后穴完全暴露在Bruce眼前。  
当Christian将舌尖伸入阴唇的时候Solo全身都在颤抖着，从未有过的快感顺着脊背向上蹿，Solo颤抖着想要夹紧双腿，却得到了Bruce的一记掌掴。  
“放松。”Bruce不耐烦地按揉那个入口，打在厚实臀肉上的脆响让Solo脸红到了耳根。  
Christian并没有打算放过Solo，舌尖在阴穴处浅浅的进出，用牙齿磨碾阴核，直到阴核充血肿胀。这时Christian终于放过了那里。Solo尚未从刚才的快感中抽身，就被阴穴突然伸入的手指给逼出了一声惊叫。  
“啊——”Solo的第一次潮吹是被Christian用手指操出来的，热液喷射出来，流在Christian的手指上。Solo浑身发抖，瘫软的腰部让他完全失去了力气。  
“看来我们省去了很多工作。”Bruce将Solo喷出的热液抹在他的后穴，经过刚才的按摩，他可以轻松地伸入一根手指。  
被指奸的阴穴不知羞耻地包裹Christian的手指，肿胀的阴核几乎不能被收回去，被来回地用指甲拨弄。Christian继续伸入的手指碰到了一层薄薄的障碍物，他立即意识到那是什么。兄弟间目光的交换就表明了一切，Bruce也完成了后穴的扩张。  
欲望像上涨的海水一样，Solo在感觉到前后的男人的性器抵上穴口的时候象征性地想要逃离。  
这又有什么用呢？  
在前后被贯穿的时候Solo通红的眼角终于流下了一滴泪水，鲜红的处子之血滴落在床单上。  
兄弟两人一人一边吻掉了Solo的泪水，并同时开始了抽动。两人精准的动作让Solo连一声像样的呻吟都发不出来，最后只能变成含糊不清的喘气声。  
前后两边同时的刺激让Solo意识模糊，他感觉Bruce和Christian的阴茎能戳穿他相互打个招呼。Bruce的手从后面抚上他的小腹，Christian的手从前面搂住他的腰，Solo被牢牢地禁锢在两人身体的牢笼里。  
Solo不知道这种活塞运动他做了有多久，总之他现在没有两人的扶持是跪不住了。当Christian深入到宫颈口的时候，Solo又是一阵痉挛。  
“别……”他现在只能小声求饶了。  
而Christian并没有理会他的哀求，两人的精液灌满了Solo.  
就是字面意义上的灌满，Solo夹不住炽热的精液流满了床单。他再也没有力气去计较别的什么了，连他们的阴茎是什么时候拔出的他都毫不知情。

几周以后  
“所以，他真的是怀孕了？”Bruce拿着化验单，看看在洗手间狂吐的Solo对Christian说道。  
“是的。”Christian脸上有罕见的光彩。  
“那下一次让我来好了，你知道的，Alf他……”Bruce的话被Solo扔来一瓶类似沐浴液的东西打断了。  
“想要自己生！”Solo终于离开了马桶。

谁知道呢，反正明年的这个冬天Wayne家里已经有两个小宝贝了。


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实力坑兄弟的Solo

“Solo，你又用我的身份干了什么好事？”电话另一边Clark的声音听起来相当的不平静。  
“Hey，放松，亲爱的。”Solo换了一只手接电话，“我只是借用你的身份混进一个晚会 而已，相信我，除了门口的警卫没有人愿意把你拦下来。”  
“下次你再想偷取什么东西的话，记得自己去弄一个假身份！”Clark气愤地摔掉了电话。他就是拿自己这个哥哥没有办法，无论多少次Solo都不会在乎他的警告。  
另一边的Solo挑了挑眉，无奈地挂断了电话。他一边拨打酒店的订餐客服，一边拿起一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的钻戒在手中把玩。  
是的，即使Solo已经有了一个十分能挣钱的丈夫，他还是改不了偷盗的毛病，尤其是对于那些闪闪发光的珠宝。  
比如，今天晚上早些时候。

“您好，我是《星球日报》的记者Clark Kent，我受邀来采访Mr. Ivanovic.”Solo顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发，穿着他好不容易劝自己塞进去的那一身土气的西装。  
这并不比潜入一家戒备森严的银行的金库来的容易。  
凭借Solo的高超演技以及与Clark朝夕相处的优势，他轻松地进入了会场。在Solo进入男士卫生间的路上他没有停止过对自己亲弟弟穿衣品味的吐糟，在他摘下那副黑框眼镜并终于换上了属于Solo高级定制浅灰西装与梳理妥帖的发型之后，Solo以趾高气扬的姿态走向了他的目标。  
他做足了功课，这位Ivanovic喜欢丰腴听话的Omega，最好还是一位白人男士。这些Solo都符合，最重要的是，他实在是无法放弃这个偷来海神之光的机会。  
在里那个精瘦的老男人还有几米远的时候Solo就释放了自己的信息素，他端着一杯香槟站在吧台前直勾勾地盯着自己的目标。  
果然不出几分钟Alpha就闻到了Solo身上的香气，他不怀好意地靠近，没谈上几句就将手掌放到了Solo的腰上。那动作是在是暧昧，不安分的手沿着腰线向下，在臀缝的上方来回的摩挲。  
“抱歉，”Solo按住了那只戴着戒指的手，“我的丈夫在等我。”Solo放下酒杯离开了，在那个Alpha从Solo最后刻意加重的信息素中回过神来之前，他根本不会意识到自己手指上少了什么东西。

堪称完美的计划。Solo一边等着他点的大餐，一边对着灯光转动镶嵌着海神之光的戒指。他知道自己为什么对这枚戒指如此执着，它所散发出来的凛冽的光，就像一个人的目光。  
他的爱人，他的丈夫，他的Alpha.  
当初Solo就是被Christian眼中那种光芒所折服的，像是沉寂的星空，在遥远的深空发出耀眼的光亮。  
“叮咚——”门铃拽回了Solo的思绪。  
“Coming.”Solo想都没想就打开了门，而门后并不是推着餐车的服务员，而是他一脸沉郁的丈夫。  
“Oh，hey.”Solo笑了一下，他知道自己丈夫有着怎样可怕的占有欲，所以他始终没有告诉他自己晚上到底干了什么。  
“你又背着我偷东西了。”Christian直奔主题，他大步走进房间，将房门狠狠地关上。  
“我没有背着你，我只是打算在我干完之后在告诉你。”Solo靠在餐桌前，双手抱胸，一副理所当然的样子。  
“Explain these.”Christian将一叠照片甩在Solo面前，上面捕捉到了Solo和Ivanovic“互动”的每一个细节。  
“这只是一个战术。”Solo耸了耸肩。  
“那么我接下来要做的事情你也可以认为只是一个‘战术’。”Christian摘下了眼镜，一步一步地向Solo靠近。  
“你不能……”完了，Solo想道，Christian一定是吃醋了。他太了解自己Alpha的心思了，该死的强迫症患者，对自己的所有物有着绝对的占有欲。  
Christian轻而易举地就将Solo从浴袍中剥了出来，刚刚沐浴过的身上带着一点馨香，还有属于Omega的甜蜜味道。他吻上Solo的嘴唇，撬开对方的牙关，让舌尖在里面肆意的游走。  
Solo攀上了Christian的后背，赤裸的胸膛在贴上对方微凉的外套时他忍不住打了个激灵。他知道Christian的脾气，只要在这个时候表现出绝对的顺从，自己的后半夜会相对好过很多。  
在Christian揉捏上Solo柔软而饱满的胸肌的同时，他轻轻咬上了那个由自己留下的疤痕。至今还显现着青紫色的咬痕标志着他当时的疯狂与决绝，就像一次绝对不会后悔的选择。被Alpha气息刺激的腺体开始释放更多的信息素，甜腻的味道顿时充满了整个房间。  
被反复揉捏的胸肌留下了鲜红的痕迹，夹在之间拉扯玩弄的乳尖也开始泛着诱人的殷红。Solo不耐烦地撕扯着Christian身上的衣服，他渴望与Alpha的接触，渴望他身上的温度，就像之前每一次的流着汗水的触碰。  
但Christian并没有给他这个机会，Solo渐渐兴奋的性器在Alpha的衬衫上磨蹭，留下明显的水渍。Solo的后穴早就湿透了，透明的液体被含在穴口，臀部稍稍扭动一下就能看见里面即将留下的粘稠液体。  
他贴上Alpha鼓鼓囊囊的部位，用牙齿来开拉链，掏出沉甸甸的阴茎。Alpha浓重的味道扑在Solo的脸上，他吞了吞口水，含上了头部。Solo的舌尖扫过冠状沟，在前端的小孔打转之后得到男人的闷哼。随后Solo就被按着后脑勺吞下了整个阴茎，开不及张开的口腔紧紧地包裹着粗长的阴茎，囊袋拍在Solo的脸上，几乎让他无法呼吸。在阴茎抽出的瞬间津液连着Solo的嘴唇，断开后甩到了他的胸脯上，形成一道亮晶晶的水渍。  
“嗯，够了，快进来……”Solo不耐烦的用小腿磨蹭Christian的腰际。  
“……”男人一言不发，双手掰开Solo的膝盖，让他的双脚和臀部的一小部分只能支撑的餐桌的边缘。他用火热的阴茎在Omega的穴口来回的磨蹭，直到流出的交合液沾满了阴茎才狠狠地进入。  
“啊……”即使再做上几次Solo还是习惯不了这样的尺寸，尚未成结的性器已经抵在了子宫口，每一次撞击都能触到那两片薄薄的嫩肉。  
没有多长时间Solo就吃不消了，汗水让他无法踩住桌沿，臀部被用力的顶撞，他只能抱紧Christian的脖子以防自己从桌子上滑下去。大开的双腿无法闭合，他只能承受Alpha的顶撞，每一次碾过前列腺的时候Solo的呼吸就要乱一下。  
很快Solo就能感觉得Christian在自己体内成结了，进入子宫的一瞬间Solo发出了一声哭喊，这样的位置让他只能不断地往Christian身上靠，而他的阴茎早已磨蹭在Alpha的衣服上喷射了好几回。  
“……慢，嗯，慢一点……”剧烈的撞击冲破了Solo的声音，他红着眼眶求自己的丈夫慢一点，却没想到自己现在的样子更让人想要用力操他，知道他连求饶的力气都没有。  
Solo捂着自己的小腹，那里又酸又涨，在Christian释放的时候Solo哭喊着射出了最后一点精液。红肿的性器垂在两腿间，连同后穴抽动着痉挛。而Christian的精液填满了Solo的子宫，在结消失后抽出的性器的时候，Solo夹不住的精液流满了会阴和大腿根部。  
Christian将Solo抱回床上，在Solo彻底沉睡之前他知道自己三天之内只能扶着腰走路了。

然而Clark在觉得自己对兄长说了很过分的话决定打个电话道歉的时候，他的房门也被敲响了。  
在打开门的一瞬间Clark就后悔了。  
“听说你今晚背着我去参加了一个陌生Alpha的晚会？”Bruce站在门口说道，脸上写满了不高兴。  
“我想说…..不是……是Solo他……”Clark涨红了脸，像只小兔子一样摆着手后退。  
“你最好能解释清楚。”Bruce关上了门。  
一副手铐在Clark眼前闪闪发光。


	5. Jealous or something else？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章

“我的意思是，Solo没经过我的同意就把我的记者证拿走了。”Clark说道，在Bruce面前就算说实话也让他有一种自己在撒谎的错觉。  
“所以真正出现在酒会上的是Solo.”Bruce说的轻松，却眼神凌厉。  
他的小Omega几乎要在他的信息素里跪下来了，颤抖的靠在沙发的靠背里。可他偏偏就喜欢这样，就像所有的Alpha一样专横，也许更甚。  
“你知道我不喜欢你撒谎，Clark.”Bruce走到了Clark身边，他上次留在腺体上的信息素就要消失了，现在就生理学上来说他对于Clark来说就是一个陌生的Alpha.  
“我真的没有。”Clark看着靠近的Alpha，他没有办法劝Bruce改变他已经确定的事情，这一点Clark非常肯定。  
“也许我早就该标记你，不应该听你所谓的借口。”Bruce摘下了Clark的眼镜，凑到他耳边说道。低沉沙哑的嗓音让Clark一阵颤栗，天知道他费了多大的力气才忍住没在前几次Bruce这样靠上来的时候把自己的腺体送到他的嘴边。  
Clark将双手攀上Bruce的肩膀，Bruce身上的味道让他沉醉，神秘又危险。像一个陷阱，当时无论Solo怎样劝他，都没能阻止他对Bruce的投怀送抱。  
也许这就是Omega的天性，注定要将自己交给一个随时能要了他的命的Alpha. Clark叛逆的想着，Solo不也是找了一个兼职杀手的会计吗？自己怎么就不能找个身份不明的亿万富翁了？  
哦，他还记得他和Solo吵架的那天。Solo在他说完上面那一堆话以后翻了一个大大的白眼，他发誓Solo的眉毛从来没有像那天一样的紧紧拧在一起。  
“就答应我在他向你求婚之前不要让他标记你。”Solo看到Clark松鼠一样的点头后就放Clark上了门口那辆Silver Ghost。  
现在趁Clark意识清醒，他还能想起对Solo的承诺。  
“Bru……Hey！”手腕上冰凉的触感让Clark叫了起来。  
“No excuse, no more.”Bruce握住Clark的脚腕让他躺在沙发上，同时自己也挤进了双腿间。  
被拷在身后的双手让Clark将胸部凸出，Bruce卷上宽松的T恤，吻上了光滑的胸肌。双手滑过Clark敏感的腰线，让Omega的后穴在酥痒中悄悄分泌了更多的粘液。  
不断进攻的唇舌让Clark的乳尖红得像熟透的果实，当Bruce的手指滑入后穴的时候Clark流出的液体已经沾湿了他的内裤。  
年长的Alpha不紧不慢地用一根手指玩弄Omega张开的后穴，指尖浅浅的没入又立即退出，这让Clark更加渴望深刻的进入。  
上升的欲望让Clark的呼吸声带上了类似痛苦的呻吟，Bruce心软了，低头含住了Clark颤抖着滴水的阴茎。  
被包裹的欲望和Alpha突然入侵的味道让Clark差点在Bruce含上的瞬间就射了出来，他看着Bruce胯间耸动的脑袋和滑落下来的头发，觉得自己可能是做了个梦。  
第一次Bruce给了他一个绝妙的口活，在几次深喉之后Bruce含住了Clark射出的精液。Omega的精液甜的发苦，Bruce就这样盯着Clark水汽朦朦的双眼咽了下去。  
“你……”Clark从来没想过Bruce会这样做，下一秒他的嘴就被带着自己精液味道的嘴唇赌上了。Bruce灵活的舌头扫过他的口腔，卷着他的舌头打转，戳刺他的上颚逼他发出软绵绵的声音。  
等到这个吻结束的时候，Bruce硬得发烫的阴茎正在他流水的后穴来回磨蹭。  
“嗯，进来……”Clark被欲火烧得发晕，只想要Alpha的阴茎狠狠地捅进来。  
Bruce抓着Clark的膝窝向下一拽就将粗长的阴茎送入了Omega温热的甬道，肠壁紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，阴茎的前端一直顶到子宫的入口。  
“唔……”Clark发出了甜腻的声音，随着顶弄的频率Clark的声音越来越大，没过了股间淫靡的水声和肌肉相撞的声音。  
“准备好了吗？”Bruce的结就在Clark的子宫口前，他垂着头用干涩的嘴唇磨蹭着Clark颈上的腺体。  
“不……”Clark想起了自己对哥哥的承诺，“你还没向我求婚呢……”  
他期待又紧张地看着Bruce灰色鬓角旁凸出的青筋，等待着Bruce的回答。  
“……”Bruce叹了口气，“Would you marry me，Clark Kent？”Bruce眼里有他见所未见的温柔，沙哑的声线说不出的温柔。  
“Hell yes！”Clark立即就答应了。  
得到答案的Alpha再也忍不住了，他的结冲进了从未有人进入的圣地。里面充沛的液体浇在Bruce的结上，在几次剧烈的冲刺之后Clark的腰肢上下弹动着祈求Bruce射在里面。Bruce一面将滚烫的精液射在Clark的子宫里，一面咬上了那块白皙的皮肤。  
之后Bruce打开了手铐，揉捏着Clark手腕上的勒痕。标记在Clark颈上渐渐形成，Omega身上的味道发生了变化。现在他成了Bruce Wayne的所有物，到处都是属于Wayne的标记。  
“是不是Solo教你在Alpha成结的时候威胁他求婚的？”Bruce搂着Clark挤在狭小的沙发上问道。  
“也不算是。”Clark靠在Bruce胸口，用手指描绘一道道伤疤。  
“告诉他这是个好办法。”

至于他们的婚礼，那简直是堪称战场般的混乱。  
本该为新娘送上戒指的Solo将戒指摔到了Bruce脸上，“你这个混蛋知不知道这是我偷来的？！”  
“Napoleon……”企图抓住Solo的Christian不小心连着Solo一起滚到了蛋糕上。  
Clark尝试拽住Bruce的胳膊却被掀翻了圣坛上的鲜花。  
最后谁也没能阻挡扭打在一起的Alpha和Omega.  
“很抱歉我的哥哥给你添麻烦了。”Clark和Christian几乎是同时说出了这句话，他们分开了闹够了的两人。  
“Hey，照顾好我弟弟！”Solo青着眼圈说道。  
“你也是。”Bruce摸了摸流出的鼻血。

“Told you.”只有Alfred坐在贵宾席上难得悠闲地喝着香槟。


	6. The First Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早于第一章的故事

伦敦的雨下起来从来不比Bruce的家乡来的凶猛，只是阴沉着天，偶尔飘些细雨。而Gotham的雨向来都是来势汹汹，仿佛要将这座城市用雨点击打到地下去。Bruce被迫来到这里进行每年的例会，也许被迫的成分并没有那么多。  
他的婚姻很幸福，Clark是个好妻子也是个好母亲。只是当最初的热情消失之后，他们就没有那么的如胶似漆了。趁虚而入的媒体更愿意看到他们离婚的消息而不断想尽办法给他们制造绯闻，而那个偷拍Clark的记者彻底惹怒了Clark. 在看到自己的妻子扬长而去之后，Bruce却选择了留在餐厅。  
天知道这样一件事能让那些记者们编出怎样离谱的故事。  
Clark和他冷战直到Bruce到了伦敦，他在车上试着打了几个电话，管家只是说Clark已经休息了。他那孩子气的Omega会和他闹上整整一个月的别扭，这一点有时让Bruce头疼不已。  
他让司机将他直接带到宾馆，疲惫渐渐爬上了老Alpha的身体。Clark从来没有建议过两人的年龄差，一直念念不忘的也只是他这个固执的老蝙蝠。Bruce没有精神搭理向他抛媚眼的漂亮前台经理，那个Bate身上的人造信息素味道让他敬而远之。  
这本该是个无趣的夜晚，他会在酒精和二流电影里浑浑噩噩地度过一个晚上。  
没有夜巡，没有惹麻烦的罪犯，也没有Omega的温床。  
但是当高级套房里的水晶灯亮的时候，Bruce对上了一双惊慌失措的眼睛。他穿着宾馆服务生可笑的红白制服，只是那衣服极不合身，高高隆起的胸部几乎要将纽扣崩开。  
Bruce看到他急忙藏在身后的名贵手表便明白了一切。  
眼前这个拙劣的盗贼显然是第一次干这样的事情，Bruce本想放过他。他从来不缺手表，他还记得Clark对此发出的讥讽：  
“你的手表能从Gotham一路排到Metropolis了。”  
可是惊吓和紧张让这个盗贼不由自主地释放出了一点信息素，Omega香甜的味道飘散的房间里。一个被标记过的Omega的味道，Bruce看着他快速起伏的胸膛便知道这是个刚刚生产过不久的Omega.  
Bruce脸上不明的微笑让Omega十分不安，他不敢离开，待在这里也不舒服。  
“你知道我可以报警的。”Bruce终于打破了沉静。  
“求您别这样，先生。”他就要哭出来了，“我将手表还给您。”  
“可你碰过它了，我不喜欢这样。”Bruce故作刻薄。  
Omega看着步步走近的Alpha，不知道对方心里下流的念头。  
“我可以将手表送给你，但是我要相应的报酬。”Bruce握住他的手腕用手指来回摩挲，意图明显。  
Omega读懂了Bruce的眼神，顿时因羞愤而红了脸颊。“不，这不可能！”  
“那你就要到监狱里去了，”Bruce甩开他的手腕，“不担心你的孩子吗？”  
像是突然明白了什么，Omega低下了头。  
爱上错的人，被标记后又被狠心抛弃。发现怀孕后一切都来不及了，独自抚养孩子需要大笔的金钱。这样的Omega太多了，Bruce不用细想就知道他是为何走上这样的路。  
“我没有太多的耐心。”Bruce将大衣挂上金属的衣架，看着一脸绝望无助的Omega.  
果然，在挣扎了一会儿之后Omega还是默默地点了点头。

他被带到了卧室，解开纽扣的手忍不住颤抖。Bruce显然没有等他解开第二粒纽扣就撕开了他的衣服，没有了束缚的胸肉几乎弹了出来。Bruce将他放在床上，在捏上雪白的胸脯的时候Omega发出了破碎的喘息声。  
哺育期的Omega带着奶香，对于男性来说过于丰满的胸部引诱Bruce去蹂躏。Bruce吮吻Omega红胀的乳尖，模仿婴儿般的吮吸让奶水不受控制的流了出来。  
“看来你的宝贝今晚要挨饿了。”Bruce舔上流在胸肉上的奶水，腥甜的味道充满了他的口腔。关于这种味道的记忆久远到Bruce已经无法回忆，Omega身上哺育期的味道让他不由自主想起正在和他闹别扭的小妻子。  
“嗯……”Omega从喉咙里发出了甜腻的声音，尚未褪去的白色裤子的裆部颜色要明显深上许多。  
“你每天喂养那个小东西的时候是不是也会自己悄悄地高潮？”Bruce故意问些下流的问题，并满意的看到Omega股间沾湿布料的面积又大了一圈。  
“没……没有。”Omega被Bruce身上信息素的味道刺激得说不出话来，处在孕期前后的Omega敏感得要命，再加上Bruce向来是个中好手，Omega离崩溃理智已经不远了。  
在Bruce扯下他身上所有的衣物后，Omega用手臂挡住了红得发烫的脸。他不肯打开双腿，这让Bruce颇为恼火。  
最后Bruce只好将他的双腿分开一道缝，然后将身体挤进去。Omega湿糯的会阴隔着布料一下撞上了Bruce胯间的巨物，毫无防备的Omega小小地尖叫了一声，像是被踩到尾巴的猫咪。  
Omega松软的后穴已经在张合着期待被填满，尚未完全收紧的产道收不住Omega的情液。透明的液体沾湿了Bruce的西服，性欲的气味充满了房间。  
Bruce轻而易举地送入了两根手指，他快速地抽插着，弯曲的手指刮过肠壁，Omega喘息着流出了更多的情液。  
就在Bruce露出黑色狰狞的阴茎的时候，Omega本能的想要逃跑，他胡乱晃动的手臂抽打在了Bruce脸上。  
异常清脆的声音在房间里回荡。  
Bruce脸上以肉眼可见的速度出现了明显的红色掌印，这下Omega彻底激怒了Alpha.  
“抱歉，我…..”Omega颤抖着想要道歉，Bruce眼里的怒火让他感受到了前所未有的恐惧。  
“这是自找的。”Bruce撕下床单将Omega的双手高高地绑在头顶，又将Omega的双腿绑在床腿，而自己则起身离开了房间。  
房门关上的声音让Omega狠狠的抖了一下，接着他听到了电话拨通的声音。没过多久就有人敲开了房门，他听到了餐车推进来的声音，接着就是关门和开门的声音。  
再次回到房间里的Bruce手里端着一个盛着液体的器皿，他将玻璃碗放在床头，从里面拿出了一根姜条。Bruce一言不发将姜条送入了Omega的后穴，泡在冰水里的姜条带着辛辣的火热和冰凉让Omega发出了不适的呻吟。  
“不，求求你拿出去。”Omega的大腿紧绷，额头上也冒出了细密的汗水。  
而Bruce根本不听Omega的哀求，反而将手指送得更深，直到将姜条推入了宫颈的裂缝中。  
“啊——”Omega发出了凄厉的叫喊，敏感的器官从未受到这样的刺激，滚烫又冰凉。Omega滴水的阴茎喷射出了浓稠的精液，但是深入骨髓般的刺激还没有缓解。他感觉自己的血管突突直跳，Omega的细腰猛地弹起，像是中电一般的僵直。  
“哈啊……”无法并拢的双腿溢出了一股又一股的液体，如此淫乱的画面让Bruce消了消气。  
Bruce俯身吻上Omega眼角的泪水，将体内的姜条缓缓地抽了出来。现在的Omega敏感的过分，Bruce的每一次触碰都能让他呻吟着绞紧肠道。  
这时Bruce终于将阴茎捅入了Omega的蜜穴，柔然的肠道顿时紧缩。Omega可以感觉到Bruce阴茎的形状和上面怒张的血管，Bruce重重的撞击让Omega的宫颈口再度张开。里面涌出的热液喷洒在Bruce的阴茎上。  
“我有没有你的Alpha操的爽？”Bruce还能气息平稳地质问Omega.  
“你、是你…….啊！”Omega被Bruce大力的撞击敲碎了理智，直到他感觉自己的身体已经麻痹的时候Bruce才将精液喷射出来。  
而这时Omega也迎来了他的不知道第几次高潮，红肿的阴茎颤颤巍巍着喷出了精液。

“Mr. Wayne，能解释一下您脸上的红印吗？”第二天Gotham的记者们蜂拥而上，企图挖出一个大新闻。  
“哦，那可是个激烈的夜晚。”Bruce挂着不明的微笑看向了远在对面楼顶的Superman.

没人知道Bruce脸上小小的手掌印的主人正在天空中看着他们呢。


	7. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一张床，两对情侣，四个人  
> 双性！警告！

“你说他们会是什么表情？”Henry推了推身边一模一样的人。  
“不知道。”Clark在Henry的苦苦哀求和威逼利诱下终于摘掉了眼镜，蓝色的眼睛和他的平行世界的兄弟不差分毫。  
“我猜老蝙蝠会非常生气，”Henry自顾自地笑了起来，“他会把你操进床垫里。”  
Clark不得不承认这个世界的他要开放得多。他们在一次错误的传送中来到了这个世界，那可是个相当糟糕的相遇。

他和Bruce被传送到了不同的地点，而Clark却不知道。他在恢复知觉的第一时间就冲到了他的Bruce面前：“你没有受伤吧？”  
而Bruce似乎有些疑惑，“Henry？你在片场，刚才拿一下根本没有砸到我。我说过不用担心这些，你又不是真的Superman.”  
“我……”Clark环视了一圈，明白瞭望塔的传送装置出故障了。  
那Bruce到底在什么地方呢？  
“我说过很多次了，你下次再进我的化妆间要先敲门。”Henry刚拍完上一条，他拽过一条毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发。  
而Bruce静静看着Henry的动作，他知道这不是他的Clark，尽管他们非常相似。  
不，应该是一模一样。  
但是Henry身上无时不刻带着一种骄纵的色情，就像是被所有奢靡和优雅浇灌的温室花朵。  
之后Bruce的看法将会被证实，那看似英俊阳光的外表下面藏着最放肆的欲望。  
“在结束后来找我。”Henry换上了Superman的戏服，手指灵活地将房卡别在了Bruce的腰带里，另一只手不安分地勾勒Bruce胸前的标志。  
“所以这是怎么回事？”就在这时Ben推门进来了，带着Clark和红肿的脸颊。  
“Bruce？”  
“Ben？”  
两个声音同时响起，就在下一秒Ben将Henry从Bruce的怀里一把拽了回来，而Bruce也不动声色地站在了Clark的身后。  
“你的脸怎么了？”Henry扳过Ben的脸问道。  
“嗯，他以为我是你来着……”Clark解释道。  
“所以你企图吻他。”Bruce突然走近了自己的平行世界人物。  
“Hey，我只是想拉他一下。”Ben并没有示弱，毕竟在拍摄期的Ben在各方面和Bruce都没有多少差别。  
“好了，大个子们。”Henry站出来尝试分开两人，“你们最好先藏起来，等我们结束之后再说。”  
“你们好了吗？”Zack的声音突然响了起来，就在导演进门的瞬间被藏在门后的Bruce一记手刀击晕了。  
“我想大家可以趁机认识一下。”Clark抱歉地说道。

就这样两个世界的情侣们的沟通越来越密切，Ben和Henry的家几乎成了Bruce和Clark的度假胜地。没错，一个绝对不会有什么神经病或者外星邪恶势力入侵的地方。  
而现在Clark和Henry正藏在Wayne宅邸的某个房间的大床上的被单下面，就像两只被藏好的献祭品等待恶魔的降临。  
“你确定他们收到消息了？”Henry不耐烦地问道，被蒙在被单下面的时间不算长，但是他有些无聊了。  
“当然，我——”Clark的话还没有说完两人身上的遮蔽物就被掀起来了。  
Bruce和Ben正站在床边看着躺在床上一丝不挂的两只肥美的兔子，Bruce只穿着马甲和衬衫，而Ben是日常的T恤和夹克。  
“Happy birthday！”Henry一下子就扑到了Ben身上，双腿自然而然的盘在Ben的腰上。  
而Clark则将脸埋入Bruce宽大粗糙的手掌，在掌心落下一个吻，“Happy birthday.”  
Henry从来都不隐藏自己的欲望，他迫切地吻上Ben的嘴唇，双手滑向了Ben胯间的巨物。Ben将Henry放回床上，双手握上膝盖向两边掰开，Henry柔软的会阴在粗糙的牛仔布料上蹭出一道水渍。  
另一边的Clark正含着Bruce的阴茎来回的吞吐，看着它在自己眼前慢慢胀大变硬。每次Bruce扣着他的头逼他吞下更多的时候，Clark都能感觉到Bruce身上隐隐约约皮革与烟雾的味道，这让他下身湿糯。  
是的，双生子身上藏着不为人知的秘密。  
Ben掐着Henry的大腿根部将腿分得更开，在颤颤巍巍挺立的阴茎下面藏着一道鲜红的肉缝。Ben并不着急打开那里，他先是包住整条裂缝在外面舔舐，这样的动作让Henry发出了一声重重的鼻音。  
浅浅深入的舌尖来回逗弄阴核，Ben恶意地间或用牙齿轻轻碾一下阴核。很快Henry就湿透了，他一手揉捏着自己的乳尖，一手照顾滴水的阴茎。  
“嗯……里面一点……”Henry不满地用脚背蹭着Ben的阴茎。  
这时Ben恶意地将舌尖深入，模仿性交的 方式进出。Ben从来不是多话的床伴，每次他都能让Henry哭着求他放过自己。  
“哈啊——”Henry很快就挺着腰喷出了潮吹液，透明的液体被Ben尽数吞下。Henry正享受这高潮过后的眩晕，而Ben已经将沾满粘液的手指伸向了他的后穴。  
“够了。”Bruce抽出了阴茎拍拍Clark的脸颊，深知自己丈夫用意的Clark温驯地趴在床单上，将自己的肉臀送到Bruce手上。  
和Henry一样，Clark阴穴分泌的液体已经含不住了，随着Bruce来回揉捏的动作向外流，滴在床单上晕开。Bruce用手指插入搅动几下后再拔出，连着的银丝粘在Clark的会阴部，一直连到后穴。在Bruce这样反复了几次以后Clark也控制不了自己的声音了，甜腻的声音和Henry毫不遮掩的呻吟混合在一起。  
“求你……”两人几乎同时发出了哀求，滴水的蜜穴无人照顾，Clark在Bruce第三次撤出手指的时候达到了自己今晚的第一次高潮。潮吹液和精液同时射了出来，沾满了Bruce的手掌还射花了自己的小腹。而Henry在Ben的舔弄下又潮吹了一次，并且也射出了精液。  
而Ben和Bruce就像商量好一样绝不真正满足他们的妻子，在确认后穴已经扩张好了之后，都挺身进入了紧致的肠道。粗长的阴茎一下子就顶到了前列腺的深度，特殊的身体构造让Henry和Clark能享受到双重的快感。  
快速的耸动让身下人的呻吟声都被冲破了，而Bruce和Ben正用手指玩弄着蜜穴，拨弄里面潮湿柔软的结构，让娇妻们颤抖着抽咽。  
“进来啊……”这回Clark率先求饶了，酸胀的小腹让他眼角发红。  
“进那里啊？”Bruce捂上Clark的小腹，在他耳边诱惑地问道。  
“前、前面……”Clark羞红了脸，无论两人做过多少次，Clark依然害羞得像初经人事的新娘。  
“这是你要求的。”Bruce低声笑着，拔出了后穴中的阴茎，转而插入了早就张开的阴道。宫颈已经打开了，里面的热液浇在Bruce的阴茎上。柔软和潮湿的紧缩着，紧紧包裹着Bruce的阴茎。  
而Henry也哭着要求Ben狠狠地进入，在Ben进入的瞬间Henry攀上他的脖子宣告性地吻上了Ben的嘴唇。耸动的胯部发出淫靡的水声，飞溅的液体溅在了Ben没有完全脱下的裤子上。  
最后两人交换了一个眼神，将滚烫的种子射入了自己妻子柔软的宫房里。

一年后  
“拜托了，”Clark将婴儿车推到Henry面前并送上了奶瓶，“就一天。”  
“好吧，我要Alfred的小甜饼作为回报。”Henry放下自己的孩子，接过了摇篮。  
“没问题，”说罢，Clark便消失了。  
“我把发布会取消了。”Ben说着走来，看着Henry充满爱意的抱着婴儿，“是谁说生孩子是个错误来着？”  
“是么？那你今晚睡书房吧，我们只有一张婴儿床。”Henry扭头走开了。  
“Hey，我又没说错什么。”Ben有些无奈。

不过谁在乎呢？反正他的小妻子最后还是会偷偷来书房爬上那张窄窄的单人床。


	8. Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只是个幻想，与真人无关

圣诞节后的Las Vegas除了来不及拆除的红绿彩带和灯泡便没有了过节的气氛，Ben开着租车公司的汽车走过了几个街区来到了宾馆。  
Las Vegas——赌徒，热恋者，自杀者和酒鬼的天堂。  
可惜Ben哪个都不占，感谢上帝在前妻离开他之后又给了另一段感情。Ben在一年前的今天终于走出离婚的阴影，在赌城的教堂里抱走了戴着塑料花环的小情人。没有媒体，没有记者，没有经久不见的朋友和亲戚，只有两个人在Motel里在堆满啤酒瓶的卧室里像发情的野兽一直折腾到午夜。  
而现在，他正按着Henry留下的纸条和房卡去寻找他的结婚周年礼物。  
“Matt？”Ben接通了电话，他正提着行李在大厅登记，“我让你帮我准备的礼物怎么样了？”  
“说实话，Dude，给一只狗起名叫Bruce有点奇怪。”Matt听来有点疑惑，“动物收养中心的人说他们已经按照要求把你的Bruce寄走了。”  
“Thanks，Dude.”Ben拿着房卡准备走进电梯，“回去再说。”  
“下次别指望我给你看家，除非你把电视里面的不良录像删掉。”  
“多谢提醒。”   
挂断电话之后Ben走出了电梯，在走廊的尽头找到了他的房间。他打开房门将东西放在客厅的一边，听到了里屋的音乐声。  
“Henry？”他走进卧室，看到里面昏暗的灯光和一个夜店中常见的大号的鸡尾酒杯。  
他的爱人正躺在里面，修长有力的双腿担在杯沿，腰部以上露出水面。在看到Ben以后Henry在酒杯里翻了个身，他将腹部贴近杯底，白皙的胸脯紧紧挤在玻璃上。  
而Ben看得一清二楚，他放荡的妻子什么都没有穿，除了一件称不上算是衣物的黑色纱质内裤。Henry微红的脸颊笑得开心，他甚至用两只手背托着下巴一边向Ben眨眼一边说：“Happy Wedding Anniversary.”  
而Ben一言不发只是将他的妻子从酒杯中提了出来，Henry顺势将双腿盘上了Ben的腰。这下Ben闻到了，杯子里面装的是酒，他调皮的妻子泡在一大杯香槟里十分钟或者更久等着他看门的瞬间。  
“这都是谁教你的？”Ben拍上了Henry的臀部。  
“嗯——”Henry发出了甜腻的鼻音，贴在Ben胯部的大腿痉挛似得一阵震颤。  
年长的丈夫当然知道他的小妻子身上还藏了一处惊喜，Ben撕开薄薄的纱布将手伸向Henry股间。手指毫不费力地就滑进了后穴，Ben刚伸进两个指节便碰到了一个硬物。Ben越是企图将东西拿出来那东西越是向深处钻，他几乎要把半个手掌伸进去了，还是无法取出硬物。  
“你得用点儿劲，Honey.”Ben将Henry放在床上，在他通红的耳尖旁边说道，“不然我就这样直接肏进去。”  
Henry憋红了脸，与排泄类似的运动让他的穴口一收一缩的开合。尤其在男人的注视下让他抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，“啊……差不多了……”  
这时Ben才将手指再次伸进去夹住了圆柱形的物体，那是个木塞，Ben想着，就像是用在红酒瓶上的那样。  
当两只宽的木塞终于终于离开Henry的身体的时候，Henry忍不住发出几声呻吟。在Ben将被红酒浸泡得暗红的木塞扔到地上的时，Henry的小腹抽搐了几下便从后穴喷出了一大股红色的液体。  
红酒的醇香立即充满了鼻腔，Ben看着Henry失禁般不受控制的鲜红的穴口，用舌尖舔了上去。被酒精浸泡的肠壁柔软而发烫，Ben很快就将Henry彻底舔开了。Henry哼哼着想要抚慰自己的阴茎却被Ben捏住了手腕，他看着压在自己上面的雄性求饶还未出口就被塞上了一团布料。  
而那团布料不久前还在充当他的内裤。  
“不许碰，只有我能让你兴奋。”Ben哑着嗓子在Henry耳边说道。  
他不紧不慢地揉捏Henry胸前过于丰满的肌肉，指尖掐入浅色的乳晕，Henry喜欢这样。他喜欢Ben在干到最激烈的时候掐着他的乳尖，这会让他发出妓女一样放荡的尖叫。Ben从Henry的喉结一直吻到腰际，他的妻子身上满是香槟和红酒的香味，湿漉漉的皮肤蹭在床单上留下一片水渍。  
“唔唔……”Henry被情欲烧没了理智，英国人可怜兮兮的哼着，但还是一面听话的不碰自己而抓紧床单，一面用自己挺立的阴茎在Ben的衬衫上磨蹭。  
“你弄脏了我的衣服，Boy.”Ben一手握住了Henry的阴茎，刻意的缓慢套弄，在感觉阴茎颤动的时候又一手掐住了根部“你要怎么办？”  
Ben也没有希望Henry回答什么，毕竟他现在不能说话。他伸出手指扣挖温暖湿糯的肠壁，将更深处的液体也挤了出来。殷红的后穴被液体完全浸湿了，像是一块果冻一样碰一下就抖个不停。  
“我该把木塞再放回去，等到你后面这张嘴把木塞上的酒都喝干了再拿出来。”Ben撤出手指并摘下了Henry口中的布料，“你说呢？”  
“不行……快放开……”Henry着急地用腿胡乱地蹬着，前后的欲望都得不到满足让他有些懊恼。  
而Ben没有理会妻子的不满，他将硬得发烫的阴茎塞到Henry的后穴里。被填满的感觉让Henry一时间忘记了前面尚未缓解的欲望，他夹着Ben粗大的阴茎自己开始扭动腰肢。  
没有几下他就戳到了前列腺，Henry从不掩饰自己的欲望，从来都是大胆的索取想要的东西。他收缩紧后穴，像是对性爱食髓知味的堕落人物，他挽留Ben的阴茎，企图就让它一直留在里面。  
阴茎被紧缩的肠道包围，Ben开始有规律的深进浅出。他知道Henry喜欢这个，喜欢跟着Ben干他的节奏发出漂亮的呻吟。Ben将Henry的腿搭在自己的肩膀上，他俯下身给了Henry一个足够长的吻。  
水声，喘气声和肉体碰撞的声音交杂在一起，尽管在这样淫靡的场景下Henry的眼睛依然干净透亮。他不是Henry的第一个恋人，但是这个少年爱他爱得发了狂。刚在一起的时候他们只要有独处的机会就能滚到床上去，或者在任何地方开始性爱。  
“Ben……Ben……”Henry的脸颊变得更红了，他就要达到前列腺高潮了，而这时Ben握上了他的阴茎并加大了撞击腺体的力度。  
顶在前列腺的阴茎跳动了一下便喷出浓稠的精液，Henry抬起下半身，臀部的肌肉像是被烫到一样的抽动。  
“Happy Wedding Anniversary.”Ben吻了吻Henry的额头，抱起他走进了浴室。

Henry醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，他看到了放在卧室地板上的礼物盒。  
他揭下纸条，上面写着“To my boy”。Henry笑了笑打开了盒子，里面并不是Ben视线选好的拉布拉多犬，而是一只布偶猫。

“你听我解释，honey，那只是个意外，我当然知道你……”Ben在被没收房卡关到外面的时候说道。  
“对猫过敏，是吧？”Henry将盒子也扔了出去，“别想回来。”

当他们离开Las Vegas之后到处都是关于两人婚姻危机的新闻，由于Henry的无故出走有人甚至大胆猜测Ben可能要上演一次现实版的《消失的爱人》。  
对此当事人持保守态度，而Zack表示他愿意担任新版《消失的爱人》的导演。


	9. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一颗酸涩的糖

这是他们最近第一次见面，那本该在一个Ben和Henry都熟识的人的酒会上。但是他们却在酒店的前台碰面了，要不是前台经理惊喜地喊出Ben的名字，Henry是不会抬头的。  
“Hey……”Henry尴尬地打着招呼，自从上次Ben生硬地搪塞过他意味明显的“到我家喝一杯”的邀请之后，两人的交集就少多了。这是很久以来Henry第一次离Ben这样的近，他能问道Ben身上的味道，尽管与雨水的味道混合在了一起。  
“Hey，Henry.”Ben道是表现得十分自然，就像从来没有发生过什么一样，一如久别未见的朋友。  
他还是那个样子，Ben想着，没了胡子看起来和两人初次合作的时候没有什么不一样。时光对他这个年纪的人总是格外的温柔，而自己已经被时间这个狡猾的家伙夺走太多东西了。  
“B410 and B411，”前台经理给出房卡，“Have a nice day.”

两人走进电梯，一路上没有什么交谈。  
“你是来……”两人同时说话，再度陷入了沉默。  
无需回答，他们都猜到了对方的答案。毕竟在这个糟糕的时间里谁会无缘无故来到L.A.呢？  
“那……晚上见？”Henry拉着行李对Ben说道。  
“是的，晚上见。”Ben回答道，他们都不喜欢让服务生拉行李，两人各自拉着行李站在门前的样子就像即将分局的情侣。奇怪的比喻，但是当时Ben的脑子里只能想到这个画面。  
等到Ben回到房间收拾东西的时候，他忍不住想起自己像个懦夫一样拒绝Henry时的画面。那个年轻人喜欢他，他知道，他很早以前就知道。Henry每次看向他的眼神都带着一点隐晦的热切，他当然明白这什么。  
在Hollywood沉沉浮浮这么些年，Ben当然见过有着那样眼神的人都是什么样的下场。尤其是一方是个处在事业黄金年龄的年轻男演员，而另一方是一个成熟老道，已在这里占有一席之地的男人的时候。  
尽管现在已经是不一样的时代了，但是Ben依然不希望Henry被此拖累。年轻人总是这样，轻而易举地陷入一段感情。总有一天他会明白，无论当时他有多么的确认，最后还是会不欢而散。  
这很残忍，但是他别无选择。

所以，当他姗姗来迟的时候，他还是尽量不去看站在一边的Henry.他和朋友们寒暄了几句，聊着无关痛痒的话题，躲开几个企图借自己的名望挤进近期几部电影里当小角色的人。Ben还是忍不住靠在吧台上，看向了Henry坐的沙发。  
Henry穿得很随意，标准的白衬衫和黑西装，他把头发在额前卷了一下，就像他在演Superman的那段时间一样。偶尔会有人和他搭话，但大多数时候Henry只是自己坐在那里喝酒。猩红的液体在他掌心的玻璃杯中晃荡，没多长时间就被喝光了。  
而那双蓝眼睛就这样不负责任的看向了Ben，他别无选择只能走过去和Henry打招呼。  
“你今晚喝得够多了。”Ben坐在Henry旁边，将他手边的酒瓶移到了别处。  
“不够多，”Henry摇摇头，“不够我能看见想看见的东西，忘掉想忘掉的东西。”男人红着脸摇头的样子十分可爱，Henry自顾自地笑着，笑得东倒西歪，好像真的有那么开心。  
“我们走吧，我送你回去。”Ben抢过Henry手中的酒杯，想要将他从沙发上拉起来。  
“不，我不和你走。”Henry抗议着，幸好人们都到楼下在主人请来的乐队伴奏下涌入舞池了。  
“好吧，你和谁一起来的？我带你去找他。”Ben叹了口气，做出了让步。  
“我一个人来的。”Henry骄傲地说着，好像做了什么了不起的事情的小孩子，等着人们的夸奖呢。  
“走吧，我带你回去。”Ben站起身，一手拉着Henry的手腕。  
“我不走，我凭什么和你走。”Henry跌跌撞撞得站起来，他的眼角因为醉酒红红的，漂亮的蓝眼睛也染上了水汽，“你不用这样可怜我，我一个人也没有什么问题。你不用这样看着我，就好像我受不了一个人似的……”  
Henry说着说着就没了声音，他的眼睛在柔和的灯光下闪闪发光，他眨眨眼，看着Ben，咬住下唇扬开了Ben的手，大步离开。  
Ben就站在原地看着远去的Henry，他感觉自己心里有什么东西不见了。也许早就不见了，但是现在他才感觉到心壁上某种东西被抽丝剥离的感觉。  
他也许对Henry太残忍了，那个年轻人爱着自己，那么直接大胆的表白让他自乱阵脚。他狠心拒绝Henry，自居以长者，认为这是对他们最好的结合。但是看看现在，他们都变成了什么样子。  
他想通了，那些冠冕堂皇的借口他都不需要。那些用来打掩护的谎言对Henry来说都是利剑，他伤害他够久了，如果他还能有机会做一次疯狂的决定，他不建议是今晚。  
Ben冲到街上，打了辆车，决定和Henry说明一切。告诉Henry他没有可怜他，他很后悔做了那么多伤害他感情的事，告诉Henry他不会再逃避这些了。

Ben在路过Henry房间的时候发现他并没有关门，出于礼貌他还是敲了几下门。  
没有人回答。  
他犹豫了一下，还是走了进去，并关上了门。他喊着Henry的名字，当他站到卧室门口的时候还是被眼前的画面弄得忘记了自己该说些什么。

Henry的外套被随意扔在地上，衬衫的领口大敞着，露出从颈部到胸口的大片肌肤。他半侧面对着Ben，一条腿跨过长柱性的枕头，半个人骑在上面，裆部的隆起十分明显。  
他伸出一只手伸进衬衫里按揉乳尖，并缓慢的耸动臀部，呼吸的声音越来越大。在枕头上磨蹭了一会儿显然没有什么作用，Henry翻过身解开皮带，扭着腰将长裤褪下腰并蹬下了双腿。  
里面纯白的内裤已经被渗出的前液沾湿了，上缘还露出稀疏的毛发，Henry拨开它们，将手伸了进去。在握上阴茎的时候Henry发出一声长长的叹息，修长的双腿也放松地微微张开。  
而这时Ben看到了紧裹在结实小腿上的男士丝袜，随着Henry手上的动作，他的小腿紧绷着又放松，纤细的脚腕在空中微微颤抖着。  
“嗯哼……”Henry发出甜腻的鼻音，他翻身趴在床上，像猫科动物伸懒腰一样拱起腰背。握着阴茎的手也转到了后穴，他的手指在臀缝中摩擦了一会儿，将揉捏胸肉的另一只手也伸向后面，两只小手和肉感的手指勾起白色的棉布向下拉扯。  
Ben发誓Henry浑圆的臀部露出来的时候，那两瓣肥美的脂肪绝对弹了一下，就像从紧束的胸衣中弹出的乳房一样。Henry浑然不知他的旁观者对此作出的下流幻想，他还是专心地想要将手指伸入后穴，反复的按揉已经让后穴打开了一点，干涩的手指还是无法进去。  
Henry像是赌气一样的撑起一点身子将手指放入嘴里吮吸，殷红的嘴唇将手指嘬得啧啧发响，他依然半闭着眼，脸上是醉酒的潮红。等到半个手掌都被唾液沾湿了，Henry才将手再次伸向后穴。  
修剪的圆润的指甲先没入后穴，当进入两个指节的时候Henry的后背骤然绷紧，他将脸埋在被子里发出闷闷的呻吟。Henry的手指开始缓慢的抽插，带出亮晶晶的液体，在声音逐渐平缓后，他又加入了一根手指。  
“啊……Ben、Ben……”Henry胡乱喊着旁观者的名字，一边试图将手指伸向更深的地方。在手指没入某个深度的时候，Henry的声音立即软了下来，他的腰塌了下来，而后穴食髓知味般的吮吸着手指，诱导它留在那里。  
Henry的手就停留在那里小幅度快速地进出，他发出的呻吟越来越放肆。他突然发出一声小小的尖叫，阴茎颤巍巍地射出了浓稠的精液。Henry的脚趾蜷住久久没有松开，他颤抖着大腿，哭泣般的啜泣了很久才躺平在床上入睡了。  
而Ben只能给他盖上被子，带着硬得发疼的下身返回自己的房间，他决定先冲个冷水澡，明天再告诉Henry他想说的话。

 

叩门声响得突然，Henry差点将手中叠好的毛巾掉在地上。宿醉和昨天晚上自慰的遗留快感还没有完全消失，Henry有点头疼，他甚至不太能确定刚才的响声是真实存在的。  
“等一下！”Henry喊道，他快速走向门口，在打开门的瞬间看到了Ben举到了半空中的手和偏向一边的头。  
“Henry，我想和你说一些事情，”Ben看起来昨晚休息得并不好，青色的胡茬又冒了出来，“我能先进去吗？”  
“……当然。”Henry礼貌的后退让Ben进来，他背靠在门上并关上了门，一头卷发还没来得及打理，乱蓬蓬的。  
“我一直在想昨天晚上你对我说的话，一些以前的事情以及我们的关系。”Ben停下来叹了口气，“我觉得我不应该再逃避下去，不该逃避你对我的感情。每次你对我的暗示，那些把戏，我不是完全没有感觉。”  
“Ben，你不能……”Henry一副“我就猜到会有这一天”的表情，可话刚出口就被Ben打断了。  
“是的，如果我告诉你之前你向我的暗示，我的答案都是肯定的，你会不会给我一个机会，再问我一次。”Ben就站在Henry面前离他不到半米的距离，他能听到自己的心跳得飞快，而且他能清楚的看到Henry垂下的纤长眼睫毛。  
空气安静的要命，Ben发誓他上一次像这样紧张还是在他的弟弟获奖的时候，他不知道自己有什么好害怕和丢人的，自己残忍地拒绝了Henry多少次，就算现在Henry不愿意给他这个机会也无可厚非。  
“好，我再问你一次。”Henry终于抬头看着Ben，无论怎样他都无法拒绝眼前这个男人，“你要不要和我交往？”  
听到问题的时候，有几秒Ben是发愣的，不过立即他就用一个淹没在“Yes”里的吻堵住了Henry的嘴。Henry被Ben圈在怀里，两个人靠在门板上，他感觉自己宿醉的头疼加重了，但是他今生从未有过这样的感觉。  
惊喜，开心，紧张和颤抖的双手一起涌上来，Henry甚至忘记了怎样接吻，他只是被Ben捧着脸狠狠吻下去，两个人的嘴唇磕碰得有些痛，但这是他这辈子最好的吻。  
Henry在被Ben含住舌尖的时候将手移到了男人的胯间，尚未兴奋的部位依然分量客观。Henry甚至不能一只手将两侧的囊袋握在手里，他一手勾住Ben的脖子加深这个吻，一手揉捏挑逗手中的巨物。  
“反正我的飞机也赶不上了。”Henry说道，他调皮地眨了一下眼，脸颊因为接吻染上了绯红。  
“我也是。”Ben说着，双手托起Henry，而后者十分配合的将双腿盘上Ben的腰。  
Ben将Henry放在沙发上，他含住Henry的耳尖，“我之前是怎么能拒绝你的？”热乎乎的空气喷到Henry的耳尖，Henry抖了一下，他从未如此亲近的和Ben在一起过。  
现在Ben跪在他的双腿间，双手伸进他的T恤里顺着腰侧肌肉的纹理上升，知道衣物被卷到锁骨的位置。Henry抱住Ben的脑袋将丰腴的胸肉送上，在Ben仔细用舌尖和手指玩弄乳尖的时候，Henry将脸埋在Ben的颈窝，他深嗅着属于Ben的气味。  
无论他有多么熟悉这个人的脸，这个人都用些什么须后水，就连Ben偏爱哪家快餐店的番茄酱他都一清二楚。无论他怎样用幻想和自慰麻木自己的神经，都没有什么能取代此刻他感受到的温度和真实。  
在Ben解开Henry的拉链时，里面的阴茎几乎立刻就弹了出来，Henry几乎害羞到要将自己的脸粘到Ben的肩膀上了。  
“是谁要做的？”Ben一面用新冒出来的胡茬蹭过Henry的大腿内侧，一面调笑Henry.  
明明是自己要的，现在又害羞成这个样子是怎么回事啊。  
不理会Henry别扭的样子，Ben直接将Henry的阴茎含入嘴中，温热的口腔裹住柱身的瞬间肩上的呼吸声就变得急促了，Ben用舌尖绕着颈部打转，一手揉捏两个囊袋。每一次Ben将阴茎全部含入的时候便收紧手指，Henry终于抬起头，向后扬起让呼吸更加顺畅。  
“啊……Ben，够了，要出来了……”Henry咬着嘴唇企图将阴茎从Ben的口腔里抽出来，但是Ben拍开了Henry的手，抬眼看向Henry的眼睛的同时将阴茎突然吞进喉咙深处。  
“唔——”Henry夹紧双腿射在了Ben的嘴里，高潮后的余韵还未消散他便被半抱着跪在了沙发上，他握紧沙发靠背上的纺织布，感觉Ben分开了他的双腿。  
“腰低一点。”Ben温热的手掌放在Henry的腰背上，Henry听话的塌下腰，将挺翘的臀部送到Ben的面前。Ben的手指伸入臀缝中摩擦，就像昨晚Henry做的那样。  
Ben搬开紧实的臀瓣，看到了殷红的穴口。他并不着急进入，Ben在舔上穴口的时候Henry几乎哼哼着要从沙发上跳起来了。Ben抚摸着他的后背，温和而缓慢，就像安抚受惊的动物。Henry这才安静下来，舌尖在穴口打转，偶尔试探性的伸入让Henry的体温又上升了几度。  
“这么喜欢我这样舔你吗？”Ben将手指缓慢的推进，他看到Henry的阴茎又一次有了抬头的趋势。  
“嗯，喜欢……”Henry扭动着屁股让Ben再深入一个指节，淫荡的动作让Ben在圆润的臀部上狠狠地拍了一下。很快后穴就被揉开了，当Ben可以轻松地伸入两根手指的时候，他触到了Henry的前列腺。在那里被按压的时候，Henry发出颤抖的鼻音，他的腰腹上下抖动得厉害，就像达到高潮的女性一样。  
Henry焦急地向后伸手，而Ben配合地解开裤链将完全勃起的阴茎送到了Henry手上。在触碰到滚烫坚硬的阴茎的时候，Henry忍不住吞了吞口水。  
看到Henry的表现Ben暗自笑了笑，他用阴茎头部在穴口周围打转，当Henry发出软绵绵的求救声时才发慈悲将阴茎捅进去。每次都之进入一点根本没有作用，Henry不得不转过头向Ben索要。  
“更多，给我更多。”  
“更多什么？”Ben故意引诱Henry说出下流的话语，他时不时捋一下Henry的阴茎，挑逗他敏感的神经。  
“要Ben的阴茎，要Daddy的阴茎！”Henry几乎是哭着说出来的，看到Henry都做到这儿份上了，Ben对准双唇吻下去，将阴茎完全捅了进去。被破开肠道的感觉让Henry想要尖叫，可惜它们都被Ben给堵了回去。  
快速的抽插让Henry几乎扶不住沙发，他的臀肉被Ben撞击着发出清脆的响声，每次碾过前列腺的时候Henry都要小小的颤抖一下。Henry感觉自己已经被打穿了，前所未有的被占有的感觉让Henry有一种错觉，他已经变成一团裹在Ben的阴茎上的一团土豆泥了，除了跟随对方的动作，他什么都不会了。  
“下次我会带上足够的润滑液，”Ben捧着Henry胸前的肌肉来回的抚摸，“让你肏起来真正的像一滩液体。”  
“嗯啊……”Henry再也撑不住了，前列腺高潮来的绵长，他的射精持续了有几分钟，痉挛的后穴和粉红阴茎吐出的稀薄液体都表示Henry已经高潮了。Ben突然抱起Henry，让阴茎再次深入，绞紧的肠壁让Ben抽插了几下也低吼着射进了Henry体内。

Ben将Henry放回卧室，他拉开被子和Henry一起躺进去。他吻了吻Henry的眼睛，“你值得最好的一切。”  
Henry笑了笑没有说话，他枕在Ben胸前，现在他准备好好睡上一会儿了，而Ben看着Henry安睡的样子露出了久违的放松的微笑。  
也许一个人会和不属于自己的爱人度过一生最重要的时光，和真爱只有寥寥几日可在一起。但是没有关系，重要的不是天长地久，重要的是每个人都值得拥有真爱。


End file.
